En la manos de dios
by bellaalicecullenswan
Summary: es un one-shot inspirado en la cancion de nely furtado con este mismo nombre espero que les guste edward& bella


Holaa les traigo un one-shot es un poco triste pero a la vez romantico espero que les guste

* * *

bella y edward hace tres años eran novios se amaban uno al otro no podian estar sin el otro,bella vivia enamorada de edward desde niños como edward lo vivia de bella, decian que su amor era eterno pero nadie pensaba que ocurriria todo lo contrario

_ hoy lo pude ver_

_murio este amor_

_lo vi en tus ojos_

_llego a su fin_

_sin enterarnos_

_se ternimino_

edward suspiro nervioso mirando a bella el habia tomado una decicion y hoy era el dia en el cual terminaria su relacion con bella, la estaba esperando como siempre en su volvo , bella salio de clases pensando en su novio, en lo mucho que lo amaba y que no cambiaria nada por lo que tenia ella con edward

-bella-dijo edward al verla llegar

-hola amor-dijo bella besandolo, pero edward la aparto- ¿que ocurre?

- lo nuestro se acabo -dijo- amo a otra

_hoy vi la verdad_

_crees que no te importa _

_pero mentir no hace falta_

_solo el dolor sana el alma_

_-_adios bella-dijo edward despidiendose de ella y subiendo a su volvo en direcion de la casa de tanya, bella suspiro y subio a su camioneta, llorando con el corazon roto en mil pedazos, ella amaba a edward y sabia que no amaria a nadie mas que a el, jacob abrazaba a bella mientras esta lloraba desconsolada desde que llego a su casa no habia dejado de llorar

_olvidamos que amarse _

_era un alto de fe _

_olvidamos que amarnos _

_era un pacto con dios_

__bella suspiro mientras recordaba aquel dia de hace cuatro años atras, donde su amor se habia esfumado y a ella la habia convertido en una mujer fria sin corazon como decian las personas, pero la unica persona que realmente la conocia y sabia como sufria era su pequeña hija,renesmee era el fruto de su amor con edward del cual no habia sabido nada desde que se fue de forks

_nuestro amor se esta llendo a pedazos _

_se esfuma, se pierde su voz_

_nuestro amor esta llendo al azul de los cielos_

_donde nacio en las manos de dios_

__edward creia ser feliz con tanya pero no era asi , el amaba a bella pero por un estupido rumor dejo todo lo que tenia con ella, nunca supo mas de ella desde aquel dia solo veia revistas que desian "I, SWAN LA GRANDE DEL MERCADO" pero nunca supo donde vivia o donde estaba , pero un dia la vio, bella cuidaba de nessie como su unico tesoro por que eso era su niña su tesoro el unico recuero de aquel amor

-¿bella?-susurro sorprendido, mientras bella y su pequeña nessie de dos años se giraban

-edward-dijo

_tu dices que tu_

_crees que tu _

_dijiste todo esto puedo_

_y haci he de acabar_

_y dimos tanto_

_suficiente no fue_

_ nos hagotamos _

_nos rendimos, lose_

__-mami quien es el-dijo nessie mirando a edward

edward recien se fijo en la pequeña, se sorprendio al verla, nessie tenia su mismo color de pelo, era palida como su ex bella y tenia los ojos de esta pero extrañamente se parecia a el

-de quien es hija ella-dijo edward mirando a bella

-eso no te incumbe-dijo bella prontegiendo a su hija y susurrandole a ella " es papi"

- si tienes razon- susurro antes de darse media vuelta e irse , bella abrazo a nessie mientras sollosaba su hija era el unico recuerdo de su amor de todo lo vivido en su adolecencia

_nuestro amor se esta llendo a pedazos_

_se esfuma, se pierde su voz _

_nuestro amor esta llendo al azul de los cielo_

_donde nacio en las manos de dios_

_las manos de dios_

__bella tomo la decicion de que edward supiera la verdad asi que antes de irse con su hija a italia le escribio una carta a edward diciendole que nessie era su hija, la hija que fue el fruto de su amor, edward al enterarse quiso ir por ellas pero era tarde ellas ya se habian ido y no volverian nunca mas

_y no disfrutamos_

_amarnos a diario _

_figiendo ser fuertes_

_nos equivocamos_

__los años fueron pasando edward nunca mas volvio a ver a bella hasta que un dia se encontro con una niña de doce años llamada renesmee swan , la cual lo buscaba le pedia que ayudara a su madre solo por el amor que una vez tuvieron

-por favor te lo ruego papa-lo llamo renesmee- ayudame a salvarla

-are lo que pueda nessie, hija-dijo edward abrazandola

edward llamo a su padre para que atendieran el cancer de bella, el cual la iba matando casi muy rapido, nessie no se separaba de sus padres sabia que sus apdres aunque no lo viera se seguian amando pero su amor estaba en las manos de dios

_nuestro amor se esta llendo a pedazos _

_se esfuma, se pierde su voz_

_nuestro amor se esta bllendo al azul de los cielos_

_no fue un error_

_estaen las manos de dios_

_las manos de dios_

__el corazon de bella comenzo justo en el momento que era operada, los medicos intentaron estabilizarla pero no tuvieron , exito, carlisle salio a darle la noticia a rene smee y a edward, nessie al saber que su madre se moria , se coloco a llorar en los brazos de su padre

-pue.. podemso verla-dijo edward

-pasen-dijo carlisle

los tres entraron a la sala de operaciones donde bella susurraba sus palabras exigiendo ver a su hija, nessi corrio hacia ella

-mama-dijo sollozando

_oh no duro_

_esa historia de ayer _

_y no lo __entendimos_

_lo que tuvimos_

__-cuidala edward, ella si es tu hija-susurro bella

_oh como lo extraño _

_lo que tuvimos_

__el corazon de bella dejo de latir justo en es emomento cuando su hija y su amor de adolecencia lloraban abrazados jutnos mientras su vida se apagaba para siempre

_oh como lo extraño  
_

_lo que tuvimos_


End file.
